lifeisstrangefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Life Is Strange
Life Is Strange - pięcio epizodyczna, multiplatformowa gra wyprodukowana przez studio DONTNOD Entertainment i wydana przez Square Enix (znane między innymi przez serie gier Final Fantasy). Opowiada ona o osiemnastoletniej Max Caulfield, nowej uczennicy w Akademii Blackwell. Dziewczyna dowiaduje się, że może cofać czas gdy udaje się jej uratować swoją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa, Chloe Price, od śmierci. Pierwszy epizod gry został wydany 29 stycznia 2015 roku na Xboxa i 30 stycznia na Steam. Premiera gry na PlayStation została opóźniona do 3 lutego przez problemy techniczne. Fabuła Before the Storm Główna Strona : Life is Strange Before The Storm 11 czerwca Sezon został zapowiedziany, opowiadający historię o przyjaźni Chloe i Rachel na trzy lata przed wydaniem pierwszego epizodu : Life Is Strange Sezon 1 Epizod 1: Poczwarka Epizod 2: Nie ma czasu Epizod 3: Teoria chaosu Epizod 4: Ciemnia Epizod 5: Polaryzacja Sezon 2 Główny artykuł : Sezon 2 Drugi sezon został ogłoszony 18 maja 2017 roku. Oficjalny opis LIFE IS STRANGE™ dzieje się w fikcyjnym mieście Arcadia Bay, gdzie Max Caulfield wraca tam po 5 letniej nieobecności. Spotykając znowu swoją przyjaciółkę Chloe, postanawiają razem odkryć prawdę co stoi za tajemniczym zniknięciem Rachel Amber. - 'Square Enix' Bohaterowie Life Is Strange ~ Sezon 1 Pierwszoplanowi : * Max Caulfield - po 5 latach poza swoim rodzinnym miastem, Max postanawia tam wrócić by kształcić się w Akademii Blackwell w Arcadia Bay. W miedzy czasie odkrywa, że potrafi cofać czas i doświadcza wizji w których widzi jak ogromne tornado trawi to niewielkie miasto. Wydaje się jakby katastrofa miała nastąpić w przeciągu kilku dni. * Chloe Price - punk i typowa buntowniczka. Szuka swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Rachel Amber. Była przyjaciółką Max zanim ta wyprowadziła się z Arcadia Bay. Kiedy znowu się spotykają, Chloe zmaga się ze śmiercią swojego ojca i zniknięciem Rachel. * Rachel Amber - przyjaciółka Chloe i jedna z popularniejszych dziewczyn w Akademii Blackwell. Sześć miesięcy przed wydarzeniami z gry zaginęła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. * Victoria Chase - stereotypowa "szkolna księżniczka". Nie cierpi Max, z którą chodzi do klasy. Jest również członkiem elitarnej grupy, klubu Vortex. * Warren Graham - typowy geek i przyjaciel Max. Jest fanem fotografii, filmów, matematyki i science fiction. * Nathan Prescott - członek wpływowej rodziny Prescottów. Próbował zabić Chloe po tym jak groziła mu powiedzeniem jemu ojcu o tym, że handluje narkotykami. * Kate Marsh - spokojna i cicha katoliczka. Jest prześladowana przez uczniów ze szkoły i błędnie oskarżona przez Davida Madsena, szefa bezpieczeństwa w Blackwell * David Madsen - ojczym Chloe i mąż Joyce Price. Jest głową ochrony w Akademii Blackwell i próbuje sprawić by cały budynek był strzeżony. * Mark Jefferson - sławny fotograf z lat dziewięćdziesiątych i nauczyciel fotografii w Blackwell. Jeden z ulubionych artystów Max. * Joyce Price - matka Chloe. Jest kelnerką w restauracji "Dwa Wieloryby" w Arcadia Bay. Po śmierci jej męża Williama, postanawia ponownie wyjść za mąż za Davida Madsena. Często kłóci się z córką. * Frank Bowers - handlarz narkotyków w Arcadia bay. Ma psa i mieszka w kamperze. * Ray Wells - dyrektor Akademii Blackwell. Jest odpowiedzialny za całą szkołę i jest pod pantoflem Rodziny Prescottów. Drugoplanowi : * Pozostali Wymagania sprzętowe Filmy Zapowiedzi Square Enix and Remember Me Dev Announce Life is Strange - IGN News New Square Enix Title Announced - The Know Trailery Ciekawostki : Galeria Kategoria:Rozgrywka